


Fantastic

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [131]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie finds out why Wes was dancing around that tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic

Hobbie grabbed Wes by the ear and pulled, getting his attention instantly. “What are you doing?”

Wes had stopped dancing, and moving, not wanting to have his ear pulled again, “Celebrating. Why? Want to join in?” He grinned and rubbed his ear when Hobbie let go, “I could find an appropriate hat for you and teach you the song.” Wes pointed at his own colorful hat and grinned.

“Wes, people are looking at you from their offices and taking bets on how long it will take Wedge to come out to punish you for being drunk.” Hobbie looked closely at his friend, “Are you drunk?”

Wes frowned, losing some of his cheer. “No, of course not, it isn’t even lunchtime yet.” He stood up straight, huffing slightly, “I am offended that people would think so little of me. It should be obvious what I am doing.”

“Fulfilling a dare? Lost a bet? Finally had that nervous breakdown we’ve all been waiting for years to happen?” Hobbie wasn’t what he wanted more to be true, he hadn’t bet in the quickly started pool when word had gotten to the pilots that Wes was dancing around a tree. He had just rolled his eyes and gone out to find his demented friend.

Wes was giving him a dirty look when Hobbie finished his listing of possible reasons for his behavior. “Now I really am offended. Whatever happened to cultural sensitivity?” He crossed his arms and pouted. “All I wanted to do was celebrate like my family would be celebrating at home.”

“Celebrate what?”

“The tree harvest.” Wes nodded, smiling again, “Every year there are some trees which are harvested for the festivals. They aren’t actually cut down, but they are harvested symbolically by being decorated and someone dancing around it to celebrate its life. It takes a long time for a tree to mature, and that isn’t a small feat even on an agricultural world like Tanaab.”

Hobbie stared at him blankly, “So you were dancing around this tree because it is the trees honorary lifeday?”

“Hmmm, that’s close I guess.” Wes shrugged, “I like trees. I miss home, and the festivals and my mother’s harvest pies. They are the most fantastic thing you’d ever taste.”

“I don’t know if I believe you.” Hobbie frowned, and glanced toward the building where people were still staring out of the office windows.

“That’s it. I can’t let an insult to my mother’s pies go unchallenged!” Wes made a grab for Hobbie, but the other pilot stepped out of reach.

“I wasn’t referring to the pies. I don’t believe that people on Tanaab dress up trees to dance and sing around them. That seems too ridiculous, even for you.” He shrugged and started back toward the base, “I’m just going to tell them that you had that mental breakdown.”


End file.
